dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Reshirom Bael
Overview Reshirom Bael is a Pure-blooded Devil of the Devil House of Bael, who takes the title of Great King and the generation's current wielder of the Longinus class Sacred Gear, The Chaotic Regalia Y. ''' However, Reshirom left the Underworld after he, his brother Sairoarg, and his mother Misla, were cast into exile. Appearance Reshirom appears to be a young teenager with pitch black hair and violet eyes, the features of the Bael Clan. He has a lean yet muscular figure to maintain both speed and strength. Personality Reshirom is shown to be very jovial and laid-back, as such after his years of private training from Azazel, and also has a strange love for humanity. Reshirom is also shown to have a slight fetish for women in BDSM wear, something he is able to keep on a tight leash but only showing to Akeno. Reshirom, like Akeno, is a sadist, however he is not masochistic in anyway. It is also shown that Reshirom has a sweet tooth and a deep, unconditional love for both pancakes and coffee. Abilities '''Sacred Gear: Chaotic Regalia Y: '''Being the user of the '''Chaotic Regalia Y, Reshirom is able to use Yveltal's Power of Oblivion. Demonic Power: '''Reshirom, being a Pure-blooded Devil, is able to use demonic powers exclusive to the Devil Faction. '''Power of Oblivion: '''Not to be confused with the '''Power of Destruction wielded by the Bael Clan of the Devil Faction. While the Power of Destruction is able to eliminate opponents and objects almost instantaneously, the Power of Oblivion '''is also capable of slowly draining the target's magical power and stamina, however the amount drained is dependent upon the user's limit of how much they can take in. '''Lion Taming: '''Being a descendant of the Vapula Clan on his mother's side, Reshirom is able to tame lions. This was shown when he managed to tame Leo the Lion, King of the Zodiac and turned him into his familiar. '''Immense Physical Power: '''Ten to eleven years of constant of the most hellish training from Azazel has made Reshirom ridiculously fast and stronger than most High Class Devils. '''Immense Magical Power: '''Ten to eleven years of constant training from Yveltal and Azazel has made Reshirom the most adept in magic and his magic energy is colossal in terms of size and potency. '''Advanced Tactical and Academic Mind: '''Ten to eleven years of education and testing from Azazel gave Reshirom a very advanced tactical mind and can come up with coherent thoughts in a millisecond. '''Invisibility: '''Being a member of the Bael Clan, Reshirom can turn invisible at will. Summary After learning that he, his brother, and mother had been exiled, Reshirom, in a bout of anger, left the Underworld at the age of six. Azazel, having found Reshirom under a bridge, was intrigued by this and asked exactly why Reshirom had left. Reshirom said that he, his brother, and mother been exiled and sent to the country side of Bael territory, all because he and his brother had not inherited the '''Power of Destruction. Reshirom, having been fed up of the constant bullying from the other Devils, left the Underworld. Reshirom then stated how he wanted to become stronger so that he could prove himself worthy of being a Bael. Having now a vast amount of respect for Reshirom, Azazel offered to train him to become the strongest of the Bael Clan. Four years after the start of his private training, Reshirom decided to explore Japan only to encounter four human beings with killing intent surrounding a young girl with violet hair and violet eyes, fearing for her life. Fearing for her life, Reshirom took the lives of the humans, but noticed that his cousin, Rias Gremory, was nearby, probably looking for him. The young girl, known as Akeno, met Rias and became a Devil, a Queen, in service to her. After that, Reshirom entered a cave in search of a possible dormant Sacred Gear. A bit skeptical of a random Sacred Gear just sitting in a cave, Reshirom entered anyways. Upon heading deeper and deeper into the bowels of the cave, Reshirom felt a strange and powerful energy. Heading even further in, Reshirom discovered a large black cocoon-like object upon a pedestal of stone and earth. The Hellish Death Aspect, Yveltal, sensed the colossal amount of ambition within Reshirom's conscious. Yveltal asked Reshirom what his ambition, his deepest desire was. Reshirom stated what he had said to Azazel. Yveltal, satisfied with the answer, offered his power so that Reshirom can accomplish this desire of his, which Reshirom took, and merged with his soul. Thus gaining one of the most powerful Sacred Gears, the Chaotic Regalia Y. '''This situation is similar to the circumstances in which Sairoarg acquired '''Regulus Nemea. Weaknesses The biggest weakness that Reshirom has is that he is very prone to anger and has a very short fuse, and thus will act irrationally. One personal weakness is Reshirom's vast annoyance with people who claim they are doing something heinous for whatever bullshit religious reason. This was shown when Freed Sellzen stated why he had killed a group of humans. Trivia Reshirom's name is derived from the Legendary Pokemon Zekr'om '''and '''Reshir'am. Much like how Zekram's name was derived from them as well, but in reverse order. Reshirom's theme is Dance With The Devil ''by Breaking Benjamin. Reshirom's appearance is based off of Lelouch vi Britannia from ''Code Geass.